Facing the Demons
by SlytherinFreake
Summary: ON HIATUS permanently ! Harry returns to Hogwarts to escape his legions of adoring fans. Severus gives him the DADA post, much to the staff's surprise. Can Severus and Harry get over their past to become more? Warnings inside!
1. Beginnings

**Title: **currently untitled

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Pairings:** Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione (implied)

**Rating:** M, to be safe

**Warnings:** Non DH compliant, Dead Dumbledore, Dead Sirius, Slash, possible sex scenes, Weasley/Hermione bashing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, or intend to make money from, any of the characters in the Harry Potter universe. The entites, such as JK Rowling and the publishers, are the sole owners of those rights.

**Summary:** Harry returns to Hogwarts to escape his legions of adoring fans. Severus gives him the DADA post, much to the staff's surprise. Will they get over their past and become more?

~*~

About a month before classes were due to start, Harry showed up at Hogwarts, hoping to talk to Severus about getting the Defense post. He was desperate for anything to get him away from the legions of fans that crowded him everywhere he went. He made his way to the gargoyle, before hearing a familiar voice that still sent shivers down his spine behind him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter," Severus said, stepping up to the gargoyle. "Blackberry."

Harry smirked at the simplistic password, but followed Severus none the less. The man had changed. No longer was he the greasy dungeon bat. Harry noticed that his hair was much lighter, most likely from being away from the dungeon classroom so long. His hair was tied back in a simple pony tail today, accentuating his strong jaw and nose. He no longer wore the black robes, but opted for other colors. His skin was several shades darker, making him look less like a ghost and more like a human. Harry sighed appriciatively to the way the khakis and blue button down shirt showed Severus' body.

"Hello, Severus," Harry said, stepping onto the staircase. "I was hoping I could talk you into giving me the Defense post so I can get away from the screaming fans that follow me everywhere."

"You seem to be qualified," Severus said, smiling a bit. "We'll have a chat in my office, and then I'll make the decision."

"Sounds good," Harry said, breathing a sigh of relief. Even one afternoon free of the teeming masses would suit him.

"What exactly is it that brings you back to the school?" Severus said, after sitting at his desk and ordering tea from an elf. His eyes roamed the body before him, taking in every detail.

Since he had last made an appearance at Hogwarts, Harry had matured and grown quite a bit. His hair was longer, just reaching below his shoulders. Somewhere along the way, his eyesight had been corrected and his glasses were no longer a fixture on his face. With his Quidditch hobby, Harry was still somewhat muscular, his broad shoulders and slim waist accentuated in the jeans and thermal shirt he had worn to his meeting. With the sleeves pushed up, Severus could see the bottom on a tattoo on Harry's right forearm.

"Well, I always enjoyed my time here, even with the professors who didn't favor me over the others," Harry said, happily taking a mug from Severus. "I had found out that I have a knack for teaching in the fifth year, with Dumbledore's Army. Of course, it was against school rules, but that Umbridge woman was insane."

"I do remember you and your friends sneaking around quite lot that year," Severus said, chuckling. "Who know your rule breaking would lead to something worthwhile."

"Yes," Harry said, smiling as well. "Also, in my years as a student here, Hogwarts became my home. My life at the Dursley's was nothing more than that of a glorified house elf and punching bag. When I was here, I got everything that I had wanted while I was living with those people. I made my friends, I gained a family, albeit an adoptive one, and I had people who saw me for just what I was."

Severus noticed the sad gleam in Harry's eye at the mention of the Weasley's. He had been rather close with both Ron and Hermione Granger in school.

"What happened with Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger after you graduated?" Severus asked, noting the slight flinch Harry had given.

"I don't know much past about a year ago," Harry said, sadly. "After I defeated Voldemort, they distanced themselves from me, thinking that I loved all the fame and attention. Last I heard, they got married a few weeks ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Harry," Severus said, disapproval written on his face. "You were always so kind to them. It's a shame to think that they had turned their backs on such a kind person."

"It was really a relief, Severus," Harry said, smiling sadly. "After they left, I found out they were only my friends to become famous in their own right. 'Harry Potter's best friends' and whatever other bullshit the paper's came up with."

"What makes you think that you're qualified to teach these students about Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Severus asked, changing the subject. He had noticed the sad ton in Harry's voice and wanted to steer clear of those subjects.

"Well, I did teach the DA in school, I recieved all that extra training in my sixth year, and I did defeat Voldemort," Harry said, a smirk gracing his face. "I think those things would qualify me for the position."

"And you would be correct, Mr. Potter," Severus said, shaking his head. "Cheeky brat."

"Hey, that's what you always called me, Severus," Harry said. "And I never did thank you. I really appriciated that you never treated me like I was something special in school. All I wanted was to be just another student, and you gave that to me."

"It was no trouble, Harry," Severus said, a small smile on his face. "Now that you've grown up, and become somewhat responsible, and hopefully less annoying, I think it would be quite nice to have you around again. Welcome to the Hogwarts teaching staff."

Severus extended his hand to Harry, who took it happily. He shook it three times before releasing his hand and standing.

"Would you mind showing me to my quarters, Severus?" Harry asked, eager to move back into his childhood home.

"Of course," Severus said, standing and leading Harry to a set of rooms.

~*~

After a few weeks, Harry and Severus had fallen into a routine. Harry would stop by Severus' office after a long day of planning, just to chat.

"How are the lesson plans coming along?" Severus asked, glancing up from the papers he was reading.

"I'm done," Harry said, sighing as he sank into his chair. "I've even planned three days at the beginning of the year just for the students who want to ask huge amounts of questions about defeating Voldemort and my years here as a student. Merlin knows everyone and their brother is going to want that information."

Severus noticed the annoyed look on Harry's face when he said that and stifled a chuckle.

"Well, you are the 'Boy-Who-Lived' after all," Severus said, putting air quotes around BWL. "Some of the younger students are probably going to be asking for autographs and the like."

"And I'm going to get really annoyed, really quickly," Harry said, sighing. "I couldn't even do the shopping I needed to the other day because idiots kept lining up to get my autograph outside the shops. It's been three fucking years, why can't I get a break from the adoring morons?"

"Celebrity is like that," Severus said, taken aback at the outburst. "Perhaps if I accompanied you, the 'adoring morons' would leave you alone long enough to complete your shopping."

As much as Severus wanted to deny it, he found himself attracted to the young man sitting across his desk, and had found himself willing to do anything for him.

"Do you think you could spare tomorrow afternoon?" Harry asked, glancing up from his newspaper.

"I'm sure I could make time for a shopping trip. I need to stock up on some potion ingredients myself," Severus said, earning a chuckle from Harry.

"Still brewing, are you?" Harry asked, chuckling slightly.

"Of course," Severus said, feigning annoyance. "I do rather enjoy it."

"Alright," Harry said, rising from his seat. "I'm going to go, give you some time with your potions. Meet in the Entrance Hall at two tomorrow?"

"I'll see you then," Severus said, nodding. "Good night."

"Night, Severus," Harry said, before exiting the office.

~*~

That night had been interesting for Harry. When he got back to his rooms, he couldn't help but think about the look he had seen in Severus' eyes. He wasn't positive, but he thought that he had seen love in the older man's eyes. The thought that Severus Snape was capable of love would have been laughable in school, but Harry had grown up quite a bit since his seventh year.

With the Weasleys and Hermione all but abandoning him, Remus leaving to live with the werewolves, and the loss of Sirius and Dumbledore while he was still in school had forced him to mature quickly. He had inherited Grimmauld Place from Sirius, a hefty sum of money from his parents, and a number of rare and priceless books from Dumbledore. He had tried his hand at living in the muggle world, to escape the adoring fans he had accumulated in the wizarding world.

"Severus Snape loves me," Harry said, flopping on to his couch. "And I think I may love him."

Harry had figured out that he was gay in his sixth year. He had had sex with Ginny once, before the end of the year and all the things that had happened. It was nice, but it didn't feel right to him. Fortunately, a reason to break up with Ginny had presented itself all too easily after that realization, and his obsession with Severus made more sense now.

Harry had always admired the Potions Professor. The man had grace and self respect. He always treated all students the same, with the acception of his beloved Slytherins, which made Harry laugh when he remembered how the Sorting Hat had wanted to place him there originally.

A few hours later, Harry went to bed, his dreams filled with Severus Snape.

~*~

Harry smiled as he saw Severus waiting for him in the Entrance hall.

"Ready to go?" he asked, as he walked over to the older man.

"Yes," Severus said, his now customary small smile gracing his face. "I thought we could go to Diagon Alley, even though the teeming masses are sure to be amassed there."

"That's actually where I was planning on going," Harry said, as they started to walk to the edge of the wards. "I need to stop by Quality Quidditch Supplies and pick up my new broom. Just got in, and I can't wait to try it out."

"You and your flying," Severus said, chuckling. "I suppose it's relaxing to you, as brewing is to me."

"Yeah," Harry said, his eyes losing focus for a second. "It's a relief to be able to just fly around aimlessly for a while, avoiding the idiots who worship me."

It was that second that Severus realized that he had always been wrong when it came to Harry. The young man had never welcomed his fame, and he now openly hated it. When the other students would ask him questions in school, he had seen the flicker of anger over the boy's face, but it had never made sense.

"Am I correct in thinking that you wish you had never been given your fame?" Severus asked, as they reached the edge of the wards.

"Of course," Harry said, sighing. "I was famous before I even knew who I was in this world. I felt overwhelmed when Hagrid took me school shopping the first time. I had all these people coming over to me, shaking my hand and thanking me."

"I suppose it would be a bit of a culture shock," Severus said, feeling sorry for the young man.

Harry sighed and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, soon followed by Severus.

"I'm starving, mind if we grab a bite to eat here first?" Harry asked, after they had stepped into the bar.

"I wouldn't mind," Severus said, as his stomach rumbled. "It has been a while since I ate last."

"Tom, can we get a private room?" Harry asked, and was answered with a nod.

"Your usual room is free, Mr. Potter. Feel free to make use of it," Tom answered, sending a couple menus to Harry.

"Thanks," Harry said, leading Severus to the small back room.

"Your usual room?" Severus asked, after sitting in a chair at the table in the small room.

"Yeah, I used to frequent this place with Ron," Harry said. "The masses staring at me got to be too much, so Tom started letting us use this room to eat and talk in private. After Ron and I stopped talking, I stopped coming around as much."

After a quick lunch of soup and sandwiches, Harry and Severus found themselves in the teeming masses of Hogwarts students doing their school shopping. Harry groaned, ducking into the neartest potion shop.

"Mr. Potter!" someone on the street called, frowning when Harry disappeared.

Severus ducked into the store after Harry, the masses gathering around the exit.

"I see what you mean about the morons," Severus said, stepping over to Harry.

"Isn't it ridiculous?" Harry asked, looking to Severus. "I wish there was something I could do to get them off my back."

"The majority of the shops here are lacking anti-apparition wards around them. We could just apparate to each shop, before heading back to Hogwarts," Severus said, trying to cheer Harry up.

"That would be awesome," Harry said, his face lighting up. "Did you want to look around here for the ingredients you need before we head out?"

"I'll meet you at the quidditch shop," Severus said. "I come to the particular shop quite often, and I know where the things I need are kept. I'll only be a bit."

"I'll see you in a couple minutes," Harry said, before apparating away.

~*~

Harry popped into the front of the store, smiling before his eyes caught Ron and Hermione near the register.

"Bloody hell," Harry muttered. "I get away from the adoring morons to deal with the spiteful idiots."

"I hope Potter doesn't show his face here," Ron muttered, grabbing something he had been saving up for. "I don't think I could deal with seeing him today."

"I know what you mean," Hermione said, her voice hard. "He's so over-rated."

Harry then walked to the counter and got the attention of one of the workers.

"Hey, I'm Harry. I ordered a broom a few weeks back, and I was told I could pick it up today," Harry said, smiling to the man.

"Yes, sir," the worker said, before scurrying off to the backroom. He returned a few minutes later, the broom in his hands. "Here you go, sir. Thank you for your business!"

"Not a problem," Harry said, handing the young man a couple sickles. "For helping me out."

"What a fucking show-off," Ron said, glaring at Harry.

"No one asked your opinion, Weasley," Harry spat, shrinking his broom to place it in his pocket. "Last I knew, people who couldn't afford things weren't allowed into this shop."

"I can afford what I want," Ron said, his face turning the color of his hair.

"Not everyone was left a huge pile of gold," Hermione spat, glaring at Harry. "Most of us have to work for our money."

"Weasley, I'd watch what you say," Severus said, stepping up behind Harry. "Mr. Potter has not only given away approximately half of his money, but he rarely buys things for himself."

"What do you care? You hated him in school," Ron said, attempting to sneer at Severus.

"Things have changed," Severus said, sneering at Ron. "Just like you. You went from a respectable young man to a whiny little boy."

"You're still the vindictive, old bastard," Hermione said, glaring at the pair.

"Unfortunately, you don't know me, Mrs. Weasley," Severus said, his arm draping around Harry's shoulders. "However, I can see that a true friend can be dumped to the wayside when they no longer give you the fame and fortune that you believe you deserve."

Ron and Hermione quickly left after that, Ron forgetting about his gloves he was going to buy.

"I hoped we wouldn't have to deal with those two," Severus said, looking to Harry.

"It was unfortunate, but thanks for sticking up for me," Harry said, smiling a bit.

"It was no problem," Severus answered, removing his arm from Harry's shoulders.

"I just need to swing by Gringotts and grab some money for the upcoming term," Harry said, making his way to the front of the store.

"Unfortunately, we will have to walk up to the bank," Severus said, following the young man. "Gringotts has similar wards to Hogwarts."

"It's alright, I got the majority of my things done," Harry said, sighing. "Did you?"

"I did. I'm prepared to play faithful friend once again," Severus said, smiling to Harry.

"Thanks, Severus," Harry said, stepping out of the shop.

Almost immediately, Harry was surrounded by a large group of adoring fans who wanted to ask him questions. Thankfully, Severus' presence seemed to be enough for them to give Harry a slight berth. He quickly made his way into Gringotts.

"Can I speak to Griphook, please?" Harry asked, approaching a counter. The goblin nodded and left for a moment, before coming back with Griphook in tow.

"You wished to speak with me, Mr. Potter?" Griphook asked, eyeing the young man.

"Yes," Harry said. "I'd like to withdraw abotu fifty galleons from the Black vault, and have the potions books from the Dumbledore vault brought up."

"Right away, sir," Griphook said, before disappearing.

"Dumbledore vault?" Severus asked, looking to Harry.

"Albus left me the contents of his office and Gringotts vault," Harry said, smirking. "I have a number of one off potions books from centuries ago in my vault collecting dust. I figured you could get some use out of them."

"You have Dumbledore's person library in a vault?" Severus asked, shocked. Albus had never let him so much as glance at his potions books.

"Yeah, the books themselves take up an entire vault," Harry said, before turning to the counter.

"Here you are, sir," Griphook said, placing two pouches on the counter. "One contains your money, and the other the books you requested. I shrunk them to allow them to be moved more easily."

"Thank you, Griphook," Harry said. "It's been nice to see you."

"Good day, sir," the goblin said, nodding.

Severus and Harry left Gringotts, got to the edge of the wards, and apparated back to Hogwarts.

~*~

"Sweet Merlin," Severus said, the books Harry had Griphook get on his desk. "These must be ancient."

"And their yours," Harry said, smirking. "I have no use for them. I'm still dreadful at Potions."

"You have no idea what this means to me, Harry," Severus said, picking up one of the books gently.

"I'm sure I have a pretty good idea," Harry said, smiling at the older man's happiness. "Just get good use out of them. I'm sure Albus wouldn't mind you looking at them now."

"I'll be sure to do that," Severus said, a true smile gracing his face.

"I'm going to go down to my rooms and maybe go for a fly later on," Harry said, standing up from his seat. "I'll stop by tomorrow evening."

"I'll see you then, Harry," Severus said, turning the pages in the ancient text. "Thank you for the books."

"No problem," Harry said, before exiting the office

~*~

**A/N:** _Um, this is a random little plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone a couple days ago. I rather like the direction I could take with this story, but I don't know if I'm going to continue it right now._

_Seeing as the faves and alerts outweigh the number of reveiws, I'm asking for a total of 10 reviews before I post the next piece, which is almost done. It shouldn't be too much to ask._

_I'm appriciative of the support all my stories have gotten, and it means a lot, guys._

_Also, if anyone has a suggestion for a title, I'm open to them. I'll be sure to thank you in the summary!_

_Much love_

_-KD_


	2. Going Public

**Disclaimer, Warnings, and other info: **Can be found on chapter 1

~*~

Two nights before classes were set to start, and one night before the students were set to arrive, the staff of Hogwarts had gathered in the Great Hall for the last meeting of the summer.

Harry and Severus walked into the Great Hall, both laughing at a joke Harry had told. The staff was shocked into silence at the former enemies getting along like old friends.

"Well, we've got a night to ourselves," Severus said, after recovering from his laughter. "What do you all say about having a party instead of the usual meeting to plan everything. We can fit that in tomorrow morning, before all the students arrive."

"Are you sure that you're Severus Snape?" Minerva asked, eyeing the man carefully.

"Of course I'm Severus Snape," Severus said, smirking. "Who else knows that when you're in your animagus form, you like.."

"Alright, I believe you," she said, going three different shades of red. "You swore to never talk about that!"

"You needed proof, so I gave it to you," he answered, before going back to his conversation with Harry.

The rest of the staff was still silent, aside from the occassional whisper.

"What's the consensus on the party?" Severus asked, looking up to the group.

"It sounds good," Fred said, speaking for the group.

Severus nodded and snapped his fingers, causing a table laden with food to appear along one wall and a bar on the adjacent wall. The staff rushed for the food and started eating ravenously.

"It's nice to see you, Potter," Madam Hooch said, coming over to the pair. "And it's nice to see that you've gotten Severus to lighten up a bit."

"Thanks, ma'am," Harry said, smirking. "It's taken a bit of work, but he's a man underneath the tough exterior."

"I'll leave you two alone, there's a delicious looking ham over there," she said, before walking away.

"I'm heading for the bar," Harry said, looking to Severus. "I could use a stiff drink right about now."

"You and I both," Severus said, following the younger man. "Firewhiskey."

Severus took the glass after it appeared and smiled. Harry also got a firewhiskey, and he left and walked around the edge of the room. He was enjoying just watching all his old teachers be themselves. He had only ever seen them in the classroom or detention.

"Harry Potter," Trelawney said, walking over to him. "It has been a long time since I've seen you in the crystal. I did not even see your return to Hogwarts."

"Hello, Sybil," Harry said, sipping his drink. "It was a spur of the moment decision to come back, but I'm happy that I have. I missed the castle and the people in it."

He then smiled to her, causing her to blush and mumble nervously.

"I admit, it was not fun predicting your death every week, but I see no reason to have to gaze for you any longer," she said, after a few moments of silence.

"About the only thing I would ask you to gaze for me, is something I'd like to keep all possibilities open in," he answered, his gaze finding the headmaster. "I'm not going to risk mucking this up."

"The headmaster?" she asked, gazing at Harry. "That is quite the adventure, Harry."

"I'm sure it will be," he said, a small smile on his face. "He's changed in the last three years, and so have I. If things work out like I'd like them to, it would make me a very happy man."

"You and he have always been compatible," she said, before walking away.

Harry stood, speechless at the last thing Sybil had said.

"Always been compatible?" he muttered, before downing the last of his whiskey, before heading to the bar for another.

~*~

Severus had watched Harry wander off, talking to some of the teachers and generally mingling. He decided to grab a chair at a table, before he was joined by Minerva.

"So, what led you to hire Harry?" she asked, sitting across the table from him. "Not three years ago, you two could barely stand to be in the same room together."

"A lot has changed in these last three years," he answered, his eyes following the younger man as he wandered the room. "He's matured a lot more than I thought possible. Also, the fact that he did manage to defeat Voldemort played into the decision a bit."

"I'm sure you knew about the Dumbledore's Army he taught in his fifth year," Minerva said, sipping her scotch.

"He brought it up in his interview," Severus said. "He is the most qualified person I had seen all summer. Most of the brats that applied were no more than a few swish and flickers looking for a hand out."

"Very true," she said, recalling a handful of the candidates she had help interview. "Well, I'm going to leave you to your musings. Fred has a very interesting story about a happening over the summer."

"I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast," Severus said, nodding as she left him.

His eyes quickly found Harry, who was talking to Trelawney. He shook his head at the thought that the old fraud would ever be correct about anything without interference. He noticed Harry stiffen, before muttering something to himself and walking away to the bar.

"Severus, can I have a word?" Slughorn asked.

"Have a seat, Horace," Severus said, nodding.

"How on earth did you convince Harry to come back?" Slughorn asked, looking at Severus intently.

"I did no convincing," Severus said, earning a shocked stare. "He came to me, and he made his case, which proved that he was more than qualified for the Defense post."

"He came to you?" Slughorn asked, perplexed. "Why did he approach you?"

"To escape the masses of fans that follow him around wherever he goes," Severus said, sipping his drink. "I admit, having him in my office that day, I could tell that things had changed, and he wasn't the same annoying, rule-breaking simpleton he was in school. He's a mature, stable young man."

"Escape the fans?" Slughorn asked.

"Yes, Horace," Harry said, causing the Potions professor to jump. "To escape the fans who can't even let me do my shopping, or go to the doctor, or go to work. My every move is mirrored by hundreds of people. Hogwarts is the only place that I knew I could escape that."

"Excuse me, I have potions that need tending to," Slughorn said, before leaving the Great Hall.

"What an oaf," Harry said, setting a glass on the table and sliding it to Severus. "Thought you'd need a refill."

"Thanks," Severus said, smiling to the younger man.

"So, Minerva and Horace asked why I came to teach, didn't they?" Harry asked, relaxing in his seat.

"They did. Minerva was more understanding, whereas Horace was a complete buffoon," Severus said, shaking his head slightly. "He'll never learn that most people dislike celebrity."

"Does he still have the Slug Club?" Harry asked, smirking.

"Of course," Severus said, "He's trying to collect anyone who was involved in the war, but most are ignoring his advances."

"Good for them," Harry said. "I'd have avoided him like the plague while I was in school, but Dumbledore needed me to get close to him for the memory that broke everything open."

"The horcrux memory?" Severus asked, interested.

"The very same," Harry said. "The memory that Dumbledore had gotten from him was tampered with. He had attempted to hide the fact that he told Riddle about Horcruxes, but after getting him liquored up at Hagrid's, I managed to get it out of him."

"Harry," Fred said, coming up to the table. "Can I have a word with you, privately?"

"Sure," Harry said, sighing and getting up from his seat. "I'll be back when we're done, okay?"

"Not a problem," Severus said, nodding.

Fred led Harry out of the Great Hall and to a familiar office.

"Harry, I never agreed with my family. Neither did George," he said, after closing the door. "I never wanted to stop talking to you, but Mum was so overbearing about it, I didn't want to cross her. I've been here since last year, and when I saw you in the hall tonight, I knew I'd have my chance to make things right with you."

"Well, I can see why your mom stood with Ron," Harry said, sighing. "I just wish it hadn't come down to him being a stubborn oaf."

"He's always been a hothead. You should know that," Fred said, shaking his head. "George and I still owe you for backing our shop, and we never wanted to stop talking."

"Fred, look, it's alright," Harry said. "I understand that you didn't want to anger your mom. It's all good."

"Friends again?" Fred said, holding his arms out.

"Friends again," Harry said, hugging the redhead. "Write to George, tell him I want to talk to him about something."

"Will do," Fred said, grabbing some parchment. "You should probably get back to the party. Snape's probably wondering where you're off to."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Fred," Harry said, before leaving the office.

~*~

Severus watched Harry walk away with Fred, and he felt an odd weight in his chest. For some reason, he had grown quite attached to the younger man, and seeing him with another man had caused this weird feeling.

"Are you alright, Severus?" Minerva said, coming over to his table again.

"I'm not sure, Minerva," Severus said, his face sad. "It's just some weird feeling I get when I see Harry with another person."

"Are you in love with him?" she asked, setting a hand on his.

"I'm not sure," he answered, sighing heavily. "But it's starting to feel like it. I haven't been in love in nearly 25 years, and now I feel like I'm in love with someone half my age and three times as good looking."

"Just let everything happen by itself," she said, squeezing his hand gently. "I know he'll come around in his own time."

"Thanks, Minerva," Severus said, looking to her. "You're the only person who knows about this, so please keep it quiet."

"Not a problem, Severus," Minerva answered, before getting up. "I'm going to rejoin the party. Why don't you mingle a little before the end of the night?"

"Harry should be coming back soon," he answered, his gaze on the door.

"And you want to be where he can find you easily," she said, a smile on her face. "Good luck, Severus."

"Thank you," he said, smiling slightly.

~*~

Harry made his way back to the party, his mind filled with what Trelawney had told him.

"You were always compatible," he said, before reentering the party. He smiled as his eyes fell on Severus, but the smile was quickly replaced with a frown as Malfoy stepped in front of him.

"Word, Potter?" he asked, pulling Harry from the hall again.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked, angry that he was kept from Severus' company again.

"Look, can we get passed the shit in our past and be friends?" Draco asked, releasing his hold on Harry's arms.

"We can try, but there are no guarentees," Harry said, sighing.

"I hope we can," Draco said. "I always admired your strength."

"We'll have to give it time," Harry said. "Can I get back to the hall?"

"Yeah, go for it," Draco said, letting him go.

Harry quickly made his way back to the party and to Severus' table.

"Sorry it took so long," he said, reaching for his glass. "Draco caught me after Fred and I were done."

"It's understandable," Severus said, a hint of sadness in his voice. "You are a very desirable young man."

Harry gaped at the older man, not believing what he had just heard. Severus had called him 'desirable.'

"What do you mean, I'm a very desirable young man?" Harry asked, looking at Severus carefully.

"I mean everyone and their brother is going to want you. You are the defeater of Voldemort, the youngest Order of Merlin recipient, as well as all the records you broke in school," Severus said, his eyes glazing slightly with lust and his alcohol consumption.

"None of that matters to me," Harry said, his hands wrapped around his glass. "I've always just wanted to be Harry, not the 'boy who lived' or the 'man who saved' or whatever the papers are calling me now. Just Harry."

~*~

Around midnight, the staff retired to their quarters, while Harry helped Severus to his. The older man had had quite a bit to drink, and he was rather unsteady on his feet.

"Thank you for helping me," Severus said as Harry deposited him on to the bed.

"No problem, Severus," Harry said, as he worked at taking off the older man's shoes and socks. "I'm sure you'd do the same for me."

"I would," the older man said, nodding vigorously.

Harry just smiled as he pulled the man's robes off gently before hanging them on the hook near the door. He then went to help Severus get his pants off. He stopped when he realized what he was going to do.

"Are you going to be alright now?" he asked, standing from his kneeling postion.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Severus asked, his voice soft.

"Are you sure you want that?" Harry asked, recieving a small nod as his answer. "Alright, I'll stay."

Severus' face lit up as he watched Harry strip off his shoes, socks, robes, and outer shirt. He stood in his wife beater with his hands on his belt, debating whether or not to take his jeans off as well. He decided not to and climbed onto the bed.

Severus had already laid down and was beginning to fall asleep. Harry watched him for a bit, noting the way his resting took years off his face. The younger man laid next to him, his hand next to Severus'.

The two fell asleep quickly from the stress of the day and the alcohol.

~*~

**A/N: **_Damn, this chap is nearly 1000 words shorter than the first, but oh well. It's just the span of an evening, really. It got what I wanted to get done, done for me._

_I'm still taking suggestions for titles. I've gotten a couple suggestions, and I'm considering slightly changing one._

_I'm not sure how I'm going to continue this, so the updates will probably be rather sporadic._

_I'm hoping around ten reviews would give me the incentive to continue this._

_Much love,_

_-KD_


	3. Harry's First Day

**Disclaimer, Warnings, and other info: **Can be found on chapter 1

~*~

Severus woke the next morning with a pounding headache and a numb arm. He catiously opened his eyes, but they soon snapped open at the head on his shoulder. Harry Potter was sleeping with his head on Severus' shoulder, and the older man couldn't remember why the younger man was in his bed. He must have moved because Harry began to stir.

"Morning, Severus," Harry said, yawning and sitting up. "Do you need a hangover potion?"

"It would be appriciated," Severus said, throwing his arm over his eyes.

He felt Harry's weight lift off the bed and the weight settled on his heart. He heard Harry rummaging around in the bathroom, so Severus stole a look at his waist. He sighed in relief as he noticed his pants were still on, and still fastened. His heart felt lighter as he noticed this.

"Here you go," Harry said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you," Severus said, before downing the bottle.

"You must have had a dozen Firewhiskeys last night that I know of," Harry said, smiling slightly. "I was gone for about 45 minutes, so who knows how much you had then."

"That must be why I cannot remember much after 9 last night," Severus said, sitting up as well. "Care to enlighten me?"

Harry turned red before he told Severus of the things he had said the night before. Severus felt himself get cold when Harry told him about calling him desireable. He fell still when he heard Harry say that he had asked the younger man to stay with him. He vowed to himself to never get drunk in the presence of Harry again. The results could have been disastrous.

"And that's pretty much it," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. "I stayed because I wanted to, so don't guilt yourself into thinking that you forced me to, Severus."

"We've got a meeting in an hour, care for some breakfast?" Severus asked, getting off the bed. "I can't make much, but I can at least make some eggs."

"That would be nice," Harry said, smiling.

~*~

"And the list of banned items has been changed into a small book, with the majority of the pages being filled with Weasley products," Severus said, his eyes sweeping over the sea of children before him. "If you are found with any item in the book, it will result in a month of detentions and possible suspension from any extra-curriculars."

The children nodded and stared at the Head's table like never before.

"As an addition to our teaching staff, please welcome Professor Potter," Severus said, gesturing to his right. "He'll be taking over for Professor Fromage, as he was called to teach in America. I will say, any pestering Professor Potter for autographs or information on the war outside of alloted class time will most likely annoy him to no end, so keep it in class. If I hear that any of you are bothering him outside of class, I will take action."

Harry stood after the introduction, earning thunderous applause and many older students, both male and female, swooning. He rolled his eyes as he sat back down and burying his head in his arms. He hated the attention his name got him.

Fortunately, dinner passed without any major incidents. Severus had talked to Harry about possibly starting a dueling club after the students had settled into their schedules and such.

"Before you leave, I have one more thing to say," Severus said, standing up. "This year will be a year for these ridiculous house rivalries to be set aside. Slytherin, get over yourselves and your parents insane standards. Hufflepuff, attempt to talk to people outside your houses. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, continue what you've been doing. You've started a great platform for this to take off from. Now, off to bed with you all."

The students stood and headed for their common rooms to sleep. The first years were still bouncing in excitement, much to Severus' amusement.

"I'm beat," Harry said, standing from his seat. "I think I'm going to head off to my rooms and try to relax before bed."

"Would you mind if I came with you?" Severus asked, standing as well.

"Sure, why not," Harry said, smiling slightly.

The two left through the door behind the Head Table while the remaining teachers turned to Sybil with wide eyes.

"It seems as though my gazing is correct," she said, smugly.

"For once, I will not call you an old fraud," Slughorn said, before leaving the table.

"You say they'll end up married?" Minerva said, shock on her face.

"Within the next few years," Sybil said, sighing. "But it will be rough for them."

"You and I will have to do our best to make it less rough," Minerva said. "They have such similar lives, it's almost scary."

"Hence why I told Potter that he and Severus were always a good match at the party last night," Sybil said, a brief smile on her face.

"Our boys will be happy if it's the last thing I do," Minerva said, before leaving to her quarters.

~*~

Harry and Severus sat in Harry's lounge, a glass of butterbeer for each on the coffee table.

"So, why did you want to come up to my rooms?" Harry asked, looking at Severus with a small smile on his face.

"I feel personally responsible for your well being," Severus said. "And there's something that I need to tell you, Harry."

Harry looked at the older man, noticing the stiffness in his posture. He frowned slightly.

"And what is that, Severus?" he asked, setting his butterbeer back on the table.

"I've been having certain feelngs for you," Severus said, lowering his gaze from Harry's face. "It's not something I have felt often in my life, and I'm not sure how to characterize this. Harry, I think I'm beginning to fall in love with you."

"Honestly, Severus," Harry said, smiling slightly. "I've had some feelings for you since my seventh year. I just never acted on them because, well, you were my teacher and I was your student. It would have been viewed as wrong in a lot of people's eyes."

Severus sat in stunned silence for a bit. He returned his gaze to Harry's face, taking in each detail. He was somewhat relieved to know that his feelings weren't unrequited, like his love for Lily had been.

"If you'd be willing to, Severus, I'd like to make a go at us being together," Harry said, quietly.

"I am willing," Severus said, before getting up. "I must get to my office, though. I'm sure there will be a number of students who will need to speak with me tomorrow."

"I'll see you out," Harry said, standing and walking to the door with Severus. "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast."

"'ll see you tomorrow," Severus said, looking at Harry.

Harry stepped closer to Severus, and the older man stiffened slightly. He felt Harry wrap his arms around him, and he returned the hug greatfully. The two stood in the doorway to Harry's room for a few moments, just holding one another.

"Good night, Harry," Severus said, pulling away from Harry slowly.

"Good night, Severus," Harry said, smiling as he watched the older man make his way down the hallway. He went back into his room and went to bed, exhausted from the day.

As Severus made his way to his office, he could only think of how it felt to have Harry's body pressed against his own. He entered his office and walked to the window, gazing at the stars.

"I will always protect you, Harry," he said, staring out the window of his office. "I swear to it."

~*~

"Alright," Harry said, standing in front of his first class the next morning. "I'm Professor Potter. But guys, you can call me Harry. This 'Professor' business makes me feel as though I'm 50, not 20. Yes, I will answer your questions. No, I will not tell you everything."

"Professor," a small blonde girl asked, as she waved her arm in the air.

"Yes, Ms. Greenbaum," Harry said, pointing to her.

"Is it true that you were best friends with Ron and Hermione in school?" Helen asked.

"Yes, but I don't wish to speak about them," Harry said.

The class went on with Harry answering questions from his students. And the next class was much the same. Harry was relieved when he got to leave his class room for lunch.

"Long morning," Severus asked, glancing at the young man slouched next to him.

"Extremely," Harry said, sighing. "And this afternoon is bound to be hell. Two classes of Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"The Gryffindors I'm sure will take it easy on you, though the Slytherins will probably be a bit of a pain," Severus said, after buttering his bread. "Just remember, you can take points now."

"I'm sure I'll be costing Slytherin the cup this year with just the 7th years today," Harry said, after grabbing a burger. "I'm starving."

"Just remember, a number of Slytherin families were on the losing side of the war," Severus said. "And take it easy on James Malfoy when you have him. He hasn't exactly had the easiest life."

"Draco's got a brother?" Harry asked, recalling how Draco had cornered him the previous night.

"Yes," Severus said. "He's a sixth year Gryffindor. He just started school because due to Lucius and Narcissa being in Azkaban. Draco wanted him to get a formal education and be put into a house he could be accepted into. Lucius would be furious if he found out James was in Gryffindor."

"I'll be sure to keep an eye out for James," Harry said, still shocked that a Malfoy was in Gryffindor.

~*~

"Alright, you guys, settle down," Harry said, the class quieting down. "You've got the class period to ask any questions about the war or my life, so have at it."

"Did you really face Voldemort four of the six years you were a student here?" James asked, shocking the class.

"I did, James," Harry said, nodding. "My first year, he had taken over the Defense teacher, and his goal was to secure the Sorcerer's stone. My second year, I faced a 16 year old version from a diary a friend of mine had aquired. My fourth year, I witnessed his rebirth in a graveyard after the Triwizard Tournament. And my fifth year, was the most scary, aside from the war. A group of my friends and I broke into the Ministry to save my godfather from the madman. Unfortunately, Sirius wasn't there, but I got my hands on an item. We fought off half a dozen Death Eaters before the Order showed up. I followed Bellatrix to the atrium where Voldemort possessed me for a short while before dueling Professor Dumbledore."

"Wow," James said, respect in his eyes. "That's incredible."

"Did Narcissa Malfoy really save your life?" a redhead asked.

"She did, but her crimes outweighed the saving of my life, hence why she's in Azkaban with her husband," Harry said.

"Did you ever finish school?" a black haired, blue eyed boy asked.

"No, I never came back for my seventh year, though I did take my NEWTs at the Ministry," Harry said. "And before one of you asked, I passed everything with either an E or an O."

The class progressed much the same as the others, though some questions were more difficult to answer.

"You guys can go ten minutes early," Harry said, chuckling. "James, can you stay behind though?"

The blonde boy nodded as he told his friends he'd catch up with them later. Harry waited until the rest of the students left before sitting next to the boy.

"How are things going for you?" he asked.

"It could be worse," James said, sighing. "I get harassed by the Slytherins whenever I'm not with Jeff and Maria. Something about being a traitor to the house or something like that. Draco writes a lot, so I have him to talk to sometimes."

"I want you to know, my office is always open to you," Harry said. "When I was in my second year, and the Chamber of Secrets was opened, I was harassed by the entire school, including a number of Gryffindors. I know what it's like."

"Thanks, Professor," James said, his face lighting up at the prospect of having someone to talk to all the time. "I'll definately keep that in mind!"

"Off with you, dinner starts in an hour, and I'm sure you don't want to have to bring your bag to the hall," Harry said, playfully shooing James from the room.

"I'll see you later, Harry," James called, scooting out the door around Severus.

"You're allowing them to call you Harry?" he asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Yeah, I am," Harry said, crossing his arms and glaring playfully. "What's it to you?"

"I'm used to the teachers at this school being called Professor, that's all," Severus said, shaking his head and chuckling.

"I can't help that I'm 20," Harry said, leaning against his desk. "Being called 'Professor' makes me feel so much older than I am. I'd like to be able to enjoy some of my youth, you know."

"Alright," Severus said, smiling. "Care to come up to my office? Minerva has requested a meeting with you and I."

"Sure, I've got a little planning to do, but I can get at that after dinner," Harry said, following Severus out of his classroom.

~*~

"Albus," Minerva said, looking at the portrait. "Albus!"

"Yes, Minerva, my dear," Albus said, waking from his nap. "What seems to be the matter?"

"Sybil has said something about our two favorite boys," she said. "And she seems to be absolutely correct."

"She saw Severus and Harry in the crystal ball?" he asked, leaning forward in his chair. "What did she see?"

"She saw Severus and Harry in a relationship and married within a few years," she said, still slightly shocked.

"Severus and Harry together?" he said. "Has Harry changed that much since the war? The last I knew, Severus still despised the boy with a vengence."

"He's not the incompetant, lucky young boy who won the war. He's much more mature and thoughtful," she said, sitting in Severus' chair. "I'm sure Severus has picked up on it by now, if he hadn't when Harry showed up asking for the Defense post."

"Well, keep me informed on any developments in this budding relationship," Albus said, standing. "I'm going to the ministry. I'm sure you're here because you requested a meeting with the two, so I'll give you some privacy."

"I'll keep you updated, Albus. Thank you," Minerva said, waving to the old man before he left his frame.

"Hello, Minerva," Harry said, after entering the office.

"Hello, Harry," she said, rising from the chair before Severus saw her. "How was your first day of teaching?"

"Draining, to say the least," he said, sinking into a chair in front of Severus' desk. "All of them wanted to know all these stupid things about me. 'What's your favorite food?' 'Who's your best friend?' and other things like that."

"Things like that happen when you're as famous as you are," Severus said, stepping over to his desk and sitting in his chair. "Though I do understand that you don't enjoy your fame, there is not much that you can do to counter-act it."

"Unfortunately for me, the papers will never leave me alone, no matter what I do," Harry sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"Are you two wondering why I requested a meeting with you?" Minerva asked, sitting in the chair next to Harry.

"I was wondering," Severus said, leaning back in his chair.

"I know Harry know about the things Sybil sees," Minerva said, making Harry lift his head from his hands.

"Is this about what she told me at the party?" Harry asked, looking to the older woman slightly worried.

"What did she tell you at the party, Harry?" Severus asked, genuinely interested.

Harry shrunk into his chair, slouching and ducking his head. He felt as though he was under scrutiny again, and the feeling wasn't one of his favorites.

"She made mention of something about you and I, Severus," he said, not looking up from his lap. "Apparently, you and I have always been compatible."

~*~

**A/N 1:** _Ha! A bit of a cliffy there, but it'll be well worth it in the long run. Trust me guys._

_I'm thinking about calling this "Running from Fame, Racing to Love" or something along those lines. Any feedback? I'd really appriciate it._

_Remember to hit that green button. It makes me want to write faster!_

_Much love_

_-KD_

**A/N 2:**_I just want to thank all of the readers who suggested titles: hani, ForeverJynxed, Chopsticks-the-Almighty, and Rori Potter. Even though I came up with my own, I did consider all the options you guys gave me._

_-KD_


	4. Insecurities

**Disclaimer, Warnings, and other info:** Are in Chapter 1

~*~

Severus sat in stunned silence. Sybil Trelawney had seen Harry and himself as compatible, and, he knew, she was completely correct in that seeing.

"Sybil Trelawney saw that?" he asked, after a few moments. His heart was pounding in his chest as he slowly moved his eyes to the young man across the desk.

"Apparently," Minerva said, glancing between the men. "There was something else that she made mention of to the staff after you left dinner last night."

"What was that?" Harry and Severus asked, simultaneously.

"That there's a good chance you'll be married within the next five years," she said, a smile coming to her lips.

"Married?" Harry asked, slowly. He could feel his heart attempting to exit his chest through his ribcage.

"Harry and I are to be married within five years? Was she certain?" Severus asked, his heart pounding louder.

"I'm quite positive that she is," Minerva said, standing. "And I can tell that you that I can tell that there is a great deal of respect between you two. A lot has changed since Harry was a student, and especially since the war ended. It's time we give ourselves a better future."

"I need to drink," Severus said, going to his liquor cabinet. "Anyone else?"

"I'll have one," Harry said, his eyes unseeing as he stared at the wall.

Severus brought two glasses half filled with vodka to his desk, and he slid one to Harry, to took it greatfully. They sat in stunned silence, mulling over what Minerva had told them in thier heads.

"We only just decided to try dating," Harry said, earning a knowing smile from Minerva. "How can she have seen us married already?"

"You two may not realize this, but since you first laid eyes on Harry, Severus, there has been a pact between the two of you," Minerva said, smiling. "It's been noticed in Sybil's crystal for some time."

"We've never had a civil word between us until I decided not to return for my seventh year in order prepare for the war," Harry said, after downing his vodka. "It makes little sense to me that we'd be seen as getting together in Sybil's crystal that long ago."

"It does make sense, Harry," Severus said. "In very rare circumstances, it does make sense."

"You to fit the bill for soul mates," Minerva said, causing Harry to drop his glass.

"There's no such thing as soul mates," he said, quietly. "It's just some stupid thing that muggles make up to make their children happy."

"In the muggle world, you're correct. There is no such thing as soul mates," Severus said, setting his glass on the desk. "However, in the wizarding world, there is one person who would go together well with one other person. Unfortunately, I have known that you are my soul mate since I first set eyes on you ten years ago. I was bound by Albus to not say anything and act as I would normally act to a student."

"I need to go," Harry said, crossing the office quickly. "I need to think."

He shut the door quietly behind him. Severus sighed, his head going into his hands.

"What am I going to do, Minerva?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"Just give him time, Severus," she said, sitting on the arm of his chair. "He's an intelligent young man. He'll come to terms with it."

~*~

After Harry had left Severus' office, he found himself heading to Hogsmeade. His first thought was to see Hermione, before the pang of hurt in his chest reminded him that they weren't on speaking terms. He found himself in the Three Broomsticks shortly.

"Firewhiskey," he said, plopping on the nearest barstool. He greatfully accepted the first and downed it before asking for another.

"Harry?" George asked, coming over to the brunette.

"Hey, George," Harry said, before downing his second firewhiskey. "What's up?"

"Fred said you wanted to talk," George said, sitting next to Harry. "But you look like you need someone to talk to about something that's bothering you."

"Apparently Snape and I are soul mates," Harry said, after downing his third firewhiskey.

"Wow," George said, unbelieving. "Those are supposed to be really rare."

"Apparently they only happen in special circumstances," Harry said, sighing. "Leave it to me to be one of those special circumstances."

"Well, did he know this whole time?" George asked, carefully.

"Yes, and he was sworn to secrecy by Dumbledore," Harry said. "Another manipulative move by the manipulation master."

"That's really not something you should keep from someone for this long," George said, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder gently. "But you and Snape seem to be getting along better by what Fred's told me. Maybe you guys can work this all out and stuff."

"Yeah, after being kept in the dark all these years because I wasn't old enough to understand," Harry said, angrily. "Why wouldn't he have told me or anything?"

"He was a Death Eater, Harry," George said, after sipping his drink. "And he had to act as though he was loyal to Voldemort to keep himself safe."

"That seems to be a fitting excuse for everything that happened in my school years," Harry said, sadly. "Why couldn't he have said something then, you know? Then I'd have never gone off and dated anyone else while I was abroad. It's like this whole situation is so fucked up because no one said anything to me."

"Well, there is something that you would have felt when you came of age," George said. "I'm not completely sure, but there should have been some physical pull towards him or something."

"Yeah, sixth year, after it ended, I started feeling a physical attraction to him, but I never knew what it meant," Harry said, toying with his glass. "I just feel like this was something that I should have been made aware of when I came of age or whatever. If Severus has known since day one, why the hell couldn't I?"

"I'm with you, mate," George said. "I think it's pretty fucked up that something that life changing was kept from you. You should have found out as soon as possible, but Dumbles decided to keep it from you for reasons we'll never understand."

"I should probably get back to the school," Harry said, standing unsteadily. "I have to teach tomorrow."

"I'll give you a hand," George said, standing as well. "You don't look too steady."

"Thanks," Harry said, slinging his arm around George's neck and leaning on the other man heavily. "I had too much too fast."

"You'll have to direct me to your rooms," George said, helping Harry out of the pub.

~*~

"Where the hell is he?" Severus muttered, sitting in the Hall at dinner. Harry hadn't made it back to his office within the time before.

"I'm sure he's fine, Severus," Minerva said, patting the man's arm gently. "He's a man, he can take care of himself now."

"I'm going to go look for him," he said, rising from his seat. "I'll owl you later."

"Good luck, Severus," she said, watching as the man exited the hall.

Severus stood in the entrance hall, attempting to decide where to begin looking for Harry when he heard laughter coming from outside. He opened the door and his face fell. Harry and one of the Weasley twins were laughing and hanging onto each other.

"Severus!" Harry called, attempting to stand on his own.

Severus turned on his heel and walked away, leaving a dismayed Harry behind. George sighed and stopped.

"Severus," Harry said, his head falling. Tears had begun to fall freely from his eyes, unlike before.

"Come on, Harry, let's get you into your rooms," George said, remembering the directions Harry had given him.

Harry flopped on the couch a short time later, with George looking at him worriedly.

"Are you going to be alright, Harry?" the redhead asked.

"I'll be fine, George. I'm sure Fred would enjoy a visit," Harry said, forcing a smile. "I promise, I'll be fine."

"Alright," George said, not buying the smile. "I'm only a firecall away if you need me. I'm still running the shop."

"Thanks," Harry said, before George let himself out.

~*~

"He was with the other Weasley twin," Severus said, his voice shaking. "And they were laughing and looked as though they'd had a great time together."

"Harry had been exceptionally close to the entire Weasley family before Ron turned on him, my boy," Albus' portrait said. "Perhaps they had just spent their time catching up on what has been going on in the Wealsey twin's shop."

"When Harry's half wrapped around George?" Severus asked, looking up to the portrait with tears in his eyes. "Albus, I love Harry more than anything. I was a huge blow to see that."

"How do you think Harry felt having you walk away without aknowledging him?" Albus asked, wrenching a sob from the normally stoic man. He watched helplessly as Severus sobbed at his desk, his head buried in his arms.

~*~

Harry had remained on his couch through the night, and posted a note on his classroom door that all Defense classes were cancelled today due to him not feeling well. He spent his morning in bed, tossing and turning. He debated about going to the Great Hall for lunch, but he remembered that he was supposed to be ill, and that Severus would be there, so that was tossed aside.

"Dobby?" he called. A pop sounded a second later.

"Yes, Master Harry, sir," Dobby said, excited that Harry had called on him. "What is I doing for you?"

"Can you bring me some lunch?" Harry asked. "I don't feel well today, and I don't fancy having to go to the Great Hall."

"Yes, sir, Master Harry, sir," Dobby said, before popping away. He returned shortly with a tray laden in sandwiches and crisps.

"Thanks, Dobby," Harry said, sitting on the sofa again.

"Anything for Master Harry, sir," Dobby said, before popping away again.

~*~

"Elf?" Severus called, sitting in his office.

"Yes, Headmaster Snape, sir," Dobby said, after popping into the office.

"Can I get some lunch?" Severus asked.

"Is you not feelings well too?" Dobby asked, practically bouncing in his place.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, looking at the elf oddly.

"I just bringed Master Harry a tray of lunch," Dobby said. "He said he was not feelings well."

"Is he in his quarters?" Severus asked, standing.

"Yes, sir, Headmaster Snape, sir," Dobby said.

"Nevermind about lunch, I'll have it with Harry," Severus said, leaving his office.

Dobby smiled before he popped back into the kitchens.

~*~

"What?" Harry asked, pulling his door open.

"Hi, Harry," Severus said, causing the door to slam shut in his face. He knocked again, to no avail.

"Harry, please, can we talk?" Severus asked, loudly. He stepped back as the door opened to reveal a puffy eyed, angry looking Harry.

"Why? So you can walk away without aknowledging me again?" Harry asked, glaring at the older man. "Like last night, when George was helping me back to the school after I had too much to drink. Or did you think I was going to bring him back here and fuck him?"

Severus fell silent, shame written in his eyes. He had assumed something along those lines, but he had realized how wrong he had been when Harry hadn't shown up at breakfast.

"I was wrong to make any assumption about you and George, Harry," Severus said, after stepping into the room and shutting to door. "But I'm insecure and always fear for the worst. It's conditioning from having to deal with Voldemort all those years."

"So ignoring me was okay because you jumped to conclusions?" Harry all but spat, standing with his arms crossed. "I just needed time to understand what I got dumped in my lap. And upon my return, you fuck with my head."

"Harry," Severus said, stepping towards Harry as he stepped back. "I'm sorry."

"Get out," Harry said, his eyes and stance cold. "I'll contact you when I want to talk."

Severus opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and left Harry's rooms, ashamed. He silently went back to his office, sat in his desk, and stared straight ahead for the better part of the afternoon and well into the evening.

~*~

Harry had decided to teach his afternoon classes, and he was glad that he had. They had kept Severus far from his mind, and he had gotten to know a few dozen more students in the process. He went to the Great Hall for dinner, taking his usual seat between Severus and Minerva.

"How was your night last night?" she asked, looking at Harry.

"It was alright," Harry said, turning his back on Severus. "I went to the Three Broomsticks and had too much to drink. George found me, and we talked for a short while, before he helped me back to my rooms. He shed some new light on some things, and I basically cried myself to sleep because some bastard had to jump to a conclusion."

"What?" she asked, confused.

"George was helping me to my rooms because I was rather unsteady on my feet, and Severus saw us, assumed the worst, and ignored me when I called to him," he explained, tears forming in his eyes. "And today, he comes to apologize, but I told him I didn't want to hear it."

"Is that why Severus has been so quiet today?" she asked, looking at the man behind Harry.

"Probably," Harry said, turning back to his food.

"Meet me in your office after dinner," she said to Harry, who nodded.

~*~

**A/N:**_So, there's some angst in here, but I think it'll make some things later on make more sense. You know, if they fall in love and are all lovey-dovey right from the beginning, it's sort of hard to read. Angst makes things interesting!_

_Again, thanks to those who suggested titles for me. I really did consider each one!_

_There may be a pause in the uploading of this story, but I'm not sure if it's for certain yet. I've been having a rough couple of days, and that's causing my muse to be somewhat iffy lately. Just warning you guys. It may never happens, but you know._

_Anyway, read, review, and such._

_Much love,  
-KD_

**A/N 2:**_So, there's probably going to be a bit of a wait on chapter 5. I've been attempting to write it, and I've scrapped every attempt so far. I know where I want to go in the next chapter, but it's difficult getting the story to go there._

_I hope you guys are willing to wait out my stubborn muse. It should be worth it._

_-KD_


	5. IMPORTANT NOTE 1

hey all,

i'm really sorry this isn't an actual update, but it's been a fight to get chapter 5 done. i've been attempting to write it for going on a week here, and it's just not coming out the way i'd like it to. so, hang in there. when my muse decides to be nice and let me finish what i've started, i'll post it as soon as possible.

thanks for hanging in there with me.

much love

kd

ps - the real chapter will replace this when i finish it!


	6. Getting Closer

**Disclaimer, Warnings, and other info:** Are in Chapter 1

~*~

Harry found himself in his office with a worried Mineva and a silent Severus after dinner. He refused to look at Severus, especially after what the man had pulled the night before.

"Harry, why are you being so cold to Severus?" Minerva asked, sitting in one of the chairs Harry had in front of his desk.

"He fucked with my head upon my return last night. First he's telling me we're soul mates, but I leave to wrap my brain around it. I come back with George helping me because I had too much to drink. He sees us, I call out to him, and he ignores me because he 'feared the worst' without even asking," Harry said, his voice angry.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Harry," Severus whispered, nearly unheard by the other two people in the room.

"Well, you did," Harry replied, shortly. Minerva gasped and Severus flinched back into his seat, his head drooped low.

"There's no reason to be so harsh, Harry," Minerva snapped. "He's not used to being able to think without having someone telling him that it's wrong or dangerous."

Harry sighed and turned his chair around, hiding his face from the older professors in the room. They never saw the tears in his eyes, and he wanted to keep it that way. He was broken enough from the war, and now the person he had hoped could help him rebuild had broken him even further. The tears spilled down his cheeks as he heard whispering behind him.

Suddenly, Harry heard someone move to kneel in front of him. He looked up, tear streaks on his face, into the worried face of Severus. The older man placed a hand on each side of Harry's face, bringing their eyes to look into one another.

"Harry, I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions," he said, his voice quiet. "Since you returned to this school, it was never my intention to bring you any pain or discomfort. I know that I did just that when I ignored you last night, but I'm an old man who's set in his ways. It's going to take time for me to be the significant other that you deserve, and I'm asking you to give me a shot at being that."

Harry heard Minerva leave his office and shut the door quietly behind herself. He felt the subtle push of Severus' Legilmency against his barriers. He refused to let Severus in, despite the push he felt from the older man.

"I don't want you in my head, Severus," Harry said, averting his eyes. "I can't handle anyone getting in my head anymore. It makes me think of Voldemort, and the things I saw in the days before I took him down"

"I didn't know," Severus said, his thumbs brushing away the stray tears as they rolled down Harry's cheeks. "Can I please have a second chance, Harry?"

Severus kept his eyes on the younger man's face, watching for any hint. Harry's eyes caught his own, before he gave an almost unnoticeable nod. A smile broke onto Severus' face as he released Harry's face to pull the younger man into his arms. Harry gratefully fell against the older man, his arms sliding around Severus' waist, pulling them closer together. Severus rested his chin against the top of Harry's head, relishing in the feel of another body pressed against his.

After a couple minutes, Harry pulled away from Severus, a small smile on his lips. Severus felt a weight on his chest lift as he saw the smile.

"You're not completely forgiven yet," Harry said, looking at Severus carefully. "I don't react well to people who say one thing and completely go back on it later."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Severus said, standing slowly. "You should know that I'm not Weasley or his wife. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did last night, and I'm willing to do anything to make it up to you."

"I'm willing to take you up on that," Harry said, standing as well. "Let's go for a walk by the lake."

Harry held his hand out to Severus, who took it carefully. Harry laced their fingers together and smiled up to the older man. Severus gave Harry's hand a slight squeeze as they left the office.

~*~

After an hour or so, and a deep discussion, Harry and Severus returned to the castle. Severus had his arm around Harry's shoulders, and Harry had his arm around Severus' waist. Both were recovering from laughter, as Harry had told Severus about the last time he had run across Neville Longbottom.

"It's beginning to get late," Severus said, after a few deep breaths. "I'll escort you to your rooms."

"Why, thank you," Harry said, pressing against the older man slightly. He wouldn't admit this to anyone, but Harry was already in love with Severus. When he felt Severus squeeze his shoulder gently, he sighed and a huge smile broke onto his face.

"Hello, Headmaster, Mr. Potter," Harry's portrait said.

"Hello, Merlin," Harry said, the smile still on his face. "I still haven't decided on a password..."

"Why not use unity?" Severus asked, glancing at the portrait.

"Is that acceptable, Mr. Potter?" Merlin asked, smiling slightly.

"Of course," Harry said. "But can you allow Severus and I in without the password?"

"If that is what you wish for me to do, then I shall do it," Merlin said, earning a bigger smile from Harry.

"Thanks," Harry said, before the portrait swung open. The two men entered the room and sat on the couch, Harry much closer to Severus than usual. He had laid his head on the older man's shoulder, his eyes closing.

"Are we in better standings, Harry?" Severus asked, as he ran his fingers along Harry's arm. He felt Harry nod in response and smiled.

The two sat in the firelight, enjoying being close to one another. Severus continued gently running his fingertips along Harry's arm, as he felt Harry's hand rest on his thigh. Severus let his eyes close as he relaxed, leaning into the cushions of Harry's couch.

"Where are you sleeping tonight, Sev?" Harry asked, not moving from his position.

"I'm not sure yet," Severus replied, sighing as he relaxed even more. "Would it be a problem if I crashed down here?"

"I think the only problem would be that I'd have you come into my room with me," Harry whispered into the older man's ear. "But somehow, I think I could talk you into it."

"I could be persuaded," Severus said, smirking slightly. "But it may take a bit."

Harry turned his head a bit, before pressing his lips to the older man's neck, just below his ear. Severus gasped slightly at the kiss, before his eyes slid closed.

"Is that helping?" Harry asked, before kissing below the ear again.

Severus had to bite his tongue gently to stop the moan from slipping out.

"Yes, it is," he said, carefully. Harry's lips were stirring more than just moans. Severus could feel himself start to harden in his pants. He reached over and gently moved Harry's head from his shoulder, allowing his head to turn and capture Harry's lips in a gentle kiss.

Harry was caught slightly offguard by the kiss, but soon relaxed into it. His eyes fell closed, and he sighed happily. Severus took the opportunity to probe Harry's mouth with his tongue, gently coaxing it into dancing with his own. Harry slowly moved to straddle Severus' lap, not breaking the kiss as he moved. Severus slid his arms around Harry, pulling their bodies closer together.

After the need to air overtook them, Harry pulled away slightly, his eyes glazed as he opened them.

"Wow," Harry said, looking at the older man.

"Wow, indeed," Severus said, smiling slightly.

Harry laid against Severus, his arms sliding around the older man's neck. He rested his head on Severus' shoulder again, kissing his neck softly ocassionally. Severus' arms tightened slightly around Harry. For the first time in a long time, both men felt completely at ease and happy.

"Well, I'm going to shower really quick," Harry said, slowly sitting up on Severus' lap. "You're more than welcome to make yourself at home in my room."

"I think I should," Severus said, standing after Harry got up. "Where is it?"

"Follow me," Harry said, grabbing Severus' hand again.

He led Severus through a door on the east wall and into the most sparsely decorated room he had ever seen. All that was in the room was the bed, a dresser, a wardrobe, a small desk, and two bedside tables. However, sparse as it may be, the furniture quality was incredible. The walls were a deep grey, accenting the red and green of the curtains and bedclothes, respectively.

"Um, I'll only be a bit," Harry said, going over to the dresser and pulling out two pair of sleep pants. "Feel free to transfigure these if they don't fit right."

He set one pair on the bed as he went into the bathroom. When Severus heard the running water, he disrobed to his boxers. He slid the pants on, surprised that they fit him well. He transfigured his t-shirt into a wife beater and slid that on, before sitting on Harry's bed. He sank comfortably into the mattress, sighing in relief as his back was cradled. He had closed his eyes as he relaxed, not noticing the shower turn off or the bathroom door open.

"I see you're enjoying my bed," Harry said, stepping out of the bathroom with a towel on his head. "It's probably my favorite part of the room."

"Yes, it's very comfortable," Severus said, a slight blush on his cheeks. His eyes took in Harry's slightly muscled chest and toned arms as they worked to dry his hair. He continued to study Harry's chest, even after the younger man finished with his hair.

"Enjoying the veiw?" Harry asked, smirking slightly.

"Very much so," Severus said, grinning and lifting his eyes to Harry's blushing face.

Harry fidgeted as he stood with the towel in his hands, carefully keeping his eyes off Severus. He heard the bed moving, and the sound of bare feet on his floor before he looked up. His eyes caught Severus' quickly, the emotion visible in the dark pools he stared into. Harry's own emerald eyes were burning with passion and lust.

"Let's go to bed," Severus said, smiling at the younger man. "We've got a long week ahead of us."

"Don't remind me," Harry groaned, crawling into his bed. Severus settled in on the other side, and before he knew it, Harry was up against him, head on his shoulder. He felt Harry place a hesitant arm across his waist, which he responded to by grasping Harry's hand gently.

Harry sighed, his breath ghosting over Severus' skin. The older man had never felt so complete, with Harry pressed against him.

The two fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time in years.

~*~

**A/N:** _I'm sorry this chapter is rather short, but I've been fighting with it for around two weeks now. I wanted something both angsty and fluffy, and this is what I came up with._

_Not everything is resolved, which will be exploited mercilessly in a future chapter. Hahaha._

_For now, this'll have to make do._

_Much love,  
-KD _


	7. Working Together

The next couple months flew by for Harry and Severus. With Harry's classes getting more hectic, and the amount of issues Severus had to deal with, it was a great relief when the two men could sneak away together.

~*~

"Hey, Sev," Harry said, letting himself into Severus' office. He noticed another person in the office and stopped. The platinum hair and regal appearance made Harry feel as though he fell into a frozen pond. When the man turned around, Harry froze and his eyes popped open. He felt the now familiar pain of another important person in his life leaving him. His face fell, before he snapped his mask of indifference on. In his pain, he failed to notice Severus' concerned face.

"Hello, Potter," Draco said, smirking slightly.

"Harry, what brings you up here?" Severus asked, rising from his seat, concern etched in his features.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go out tonight, but I can see that you're busy," Harry said, moving towards the door. "I'll just go on my own, I guess."

Before Severus could say anything, Harry had already left the office. Draco looked at Severus with an odd expression on his face.

"What's going on between yourself and Mr. Potter, Severus?" he asked, looking at his godfather quizzically.

"We've been seeing each other since shortly after he began teaching here," Severus said, still staring at the door. "He's been rather attached to me lately, though I think it's because every other male figure in his life has been ripped away nearly as soon as he's gotten attached. I know there were rumors, in his days as a student, of flings between you and I. So, I'm sure seeing you in my office didn't help that abandonment mentality very much."

Severus moved back over to his desk, and sat with his head in his hands. He sighed heavily, his eyes closing. Draco took a moment to study his godfather. He had never seen him as happy as when Harry came into the office, or as sad as when Harry left abruptly. His brow furrowed slightly before he decided it was time to leave.

"I feel as though I should make my exit," Draco said, getting to his feet. "I'll talk to the board about the dueling club, and we'll owl you with the decision. Good evening, Severus."

Severus merely waved at his friend, before he disappeared in a burst of green flames.

"I have to go find Harry," Severus said, leaving his office.

~*~

Harry was already partway through a bottle of Firewhiskey at the Three Broomsticks when Severus found him, hunched over the bar, tear stains on his cheeks.

"Harry?" Severus asked, sitting beside the young man.

"What?" Harry asked, obviously affected by the alcohol. "Wasn't Draco enough for you?"

"Harry, Draco holds his father's position with the board of Hogwarts. We were just discussing a dueling club," Severus said, his voice quiet. "I wasn't expecting you to pop in, or I'd have mentioned his visit to you."

"Sure," Harry said, before downing another shot. Severus gently grasped his chin, turning his head to look into the older man's eyes.

"Harry, please," Severus said, looking the young man in the eyes. "There's nothing I want to do to hurt you. I couldn't hurt you. Just listen to me."

"I've listened to you for three months now, Severus," Harry said, slurring his words together. "And all I've gotten out of it is that we're essentially friends who snog. What more is there?"

He wrenched his chin out of Severus' grip and turned back to the bar, pouring himself another shot.

"I love you," Severus said, causing Harry to whip around in his seat and stare at him.

"You love me?" Harry asked, his voice quiet. He looked at Severus, his eyes wide once again.

"Yes, Harry. I love you," Severus said, looking into the younger man's emerald eyes. "So very much, even in this short time we've been together."

Harry threw himself at the older man, nearly knocking them both to the floor. Severus, luckily, was ready for it, and he managed to keep them from toppling over. His arms wrapped around the younger man, drawing them close to one another.

"Let's go back to the castle," Severus said, standing. "We can talk there."

"Okay," Harry said, allowing himself to be pulled along by the older man.

~*~

Severus had gotten them into Harry's room in record time. He had called upon one trick that he didn't enjoy using to get them out of Hogsmeade more quickly.

He sat Harry on his couch, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a sobriety draft. Harry took it greatfully and was back to his normal self in a matter of minutes.

"So, I'm not just a snog for you?" Harry asked, his eyes on his hands.

"If that was all you would have been, I wouldn't have spent so much time getting to know you," Severus said, sitting on the other end of the couch. "I don't make commitments easily, especially when they involve my heart."

Harry turned to look at Severus, his eyes a light with something unreadable. He began to move closer to the older man, hope filling his heart with something akin to happiness.

"Are you going to be completely serious with me?" Harry asked. "I mean, involve me in almost every aspect of your personal life?"

"Of course," Severus said, holding his arms out to the younger man. "As long as you'll do the same for me."

Harry nodded as he let himself press against Severus, his arms sliding around the older man's waist. He sighed as he felt Severus' arms wrap around him, surrounding Harry in their familiar warmth.

"We'll have to start with that as soon as possible," Harry said, moving his head to rest it on Severus' shoulder. "I'm not all that fond to walking into your office and freezing because I'm afraid some upper-class guy is going to take youfrom me."

"It won't happen, Harry," Severus said, quietly. "I'm incredibly loyal."

Severus just held Harry, content to be near the man after the debacle that evening. He ran his hand up and down Harry's back, in a soothing manner. He smiled when he felt Harry lean into his arms.

"I love you," Severus whispered, resting his cheek against Harry's hair.

"I love you, too," Harry said, closing his eyes and sighing happily.

The two eventually went into the bedroom and fell asleep, Harry wrapped in Severus' arms.

~*~

Draco wondered what had happened between Harry and Severus when he got home. He had known that things had changed between the two, but he had no idea it had gone that deep. He went to his office and penned a letter to James, asking him to talk to Harry about it.

~*~

The next morning, James was surprised to see Draco's owl for the second morning in a row. Usually, it was a letter every three days. He opened it, and gasped at the second paragraph.

_James,_

_I know it's odd that I've written to you two days in a row, but I need you to do something for me._

_Severus and Professor Potter, Harry, are together. As far as I know, it's been since shortly before the beginning of the school year. It seems as though Severus is rather smitten with Harry, and I'd give pretty much anything to see him be truly happy for once in his life._

_I was visiting Severus last evening, and Harry came into the room. He seemed to lock up when he saw me, and he left the office quickly after that. Severus got rather upset, and I left soon afterwards. Severus told me a few things, but I'd rather not tell you about them in a letter. It would be easier for you to find out about in person._

_I know when we were both younger, I would complain nonstop about Harry, but things have changed since the war. I've attempted to offer my friendship to him again recently, though I think that I may have dampened my chances with yesterday's incedent._

_I'd like for you to talk to Harry, outside of class and such, and find out what his greatest fear in his relationship with Severus is. That way, I could help him work on it, and Severus would get to help him as well._

_Take care in your classes,_

_Draco_

James reread the letter a couple more times, before stowing it away in his pocket. He was happy he had Defense today. He could attempt to talk to Harry after the class. With that though, James left the Great Hall to run to Gryffindor tower before he was due in Potions.

~*~

"Alright," Harry said, laughing slightly. "You guys are making great progress. I'll let you go ten minutes early."

The class erupted in cheers as they began packing away their wands and books. After they were finished, there was a mad rush for the door, while one student remained in his desk.

"James? Are things going alright?" Harry asked, walking over to the brunette. "Want to talk in my office?"

"Things are going okay, and yes, that would be really nice," James said, standing and walking with Harry.

Once they were in the office, James took a seat on the small couch, while Harry sat in an armchair.

"What's on your mind?" Harry asked, smiling to his star pupil.

"Draco wrote to me this morning," James said, pulling the letter out of his pocket. "He said that something happened last night when you popped into Headmaster Snape's office while he was there."

"I see," Harry said, taking the letter from the sixth year. His eyes scanned the words, a small frown on his face when he finished.

"He wants me to help him help you," James said, looking at the floor rather than his professor. "I'd really like to help, even though I am your student. If you'd rather work it out on your own, that's alright too. I'll just tell Draco that you wish to be left in peace."

"Well, I'm sure what Severus told your brother is that every male figure in my life has been taken away from me," Harry said, after getting tea from an elf. "I never knew my father, as he died the night I got the scar. Mr. Weasley has essentially abandoned me now that Ron and I don't talk. My godfather, Sirius, died the night I heard the entire prophecy between myself and Voldemort. My father's friend Remus disappeared after the final battle. From what I know, he's now off living in a colony of werewolves. I grew attached to each of them, only to have them be ripped away when I would need them most."

At that admission, James' head snapped up to look at Harry. He noted that his professor's face was almost distant, as if he were retelling these things from another person's mind.

"I admit to having a minor abandonment problem because of this, and last night was another start to the unfortunate cycle. Draco and Severus were sitting and chatting when I popped into Severus' office. The way that they were interacting brought up the fear, and I left without explination," Harry said, setting his cup on the table.

"It sounds like you've had a rougher life than most people know about," James said, shocked at how open his professor was being with him. "How much do you think Draco knows about now?"

"I'm sure Severus has been able to work out the abandonment issue, though I don't think he knows about how close I had gotten to Remus," Harry said, pouring himself and James more tea. "Feel free to tell Draco any of this, but tell him I'd prefer to talk to Severus about it on my own."

"I can do that," James said, accepting his tea. "Thank you for talking to me, Harry."

"Not a problem, James," Harry said. "It's nearly time for dinner, why don't you run to Gryffindor and drop off your bag."

"Wow, yeah," James said, jumping up. "I'll probably write to Draco after dinner. Thanks again, Harry."

Harry smiled as he watched the young Malfoy scurry out of the room. He also noticed when a certain man stepped in, closing the door behind him.

"Why is it, when I decide to visit you in your office or class room, James Malfoy is always leaving just as I arrive?" Severus asked, a smirk on his face.

"Coincedence," Harry said, motioning for Severus to take a seat. "He and I were discussing a few things. Apparently Draco is worried about what happened last night."

"I may have mentioned a few things to him after you abruptly left my office," Severus said, helping himself to tea. "I hope you don't mind."

"It's no problem. He'll be getting more details when James writes him," Harry said, avoiding Severus' gaze. "I just explained my abandonment issues to James and gave him direct examples, instead of the vague version you probably gave Draco last night."

"Care to enlighten me over dinner in my quarters tonight?" Severus asked, smiling to Harry.

"Sounds good," Harry said, smiling back.

~*~

**A/N:** _Sorry about the wait, guys. It's been a rather on off writing situation for me. I'd get a great idea while I was somewhere that I couldn't write, and when I got back to my laptop, it'd be gone._

_Hopefully this will tide you over for the next couple of weeks, seeing as I've got an insane schedule next week. I'm not quite sure how I'm going to manage to have a social life with all thehours I have at work._

_If you spot any discrepancies, please let me know. I do appreciate it._

_I did also re-title the story, seeing as I'm not really focusing on Harry's fame any longer. Hopefully you like it!_

_Read, enjoy, review!_

_Much love,  
-KD _


	8. Sharing the Pains

Once the two were sitting in Severus' office, Harry had avoided the older man's gaze. He knew how stupid he'd sound when voicing his fears to Severus.

Severus was slightly concerned about Harry's behavior. It had happened a number of times while the younger man was a student in the school, though before, he hadn't cared much about the idiot boy he had to save.

"Harry, what's the matter?" Severus asked, concern in his voice.

"It's just that I know you'll think I'm stupid if I tell you about the things that happened at the Dursley's," Harry said, his eyes carefully trained on his hands. "I've never told anyone about any of it, not even Ron when we were best mates."

"Harry, I can assure you I won't think you're stupid. I'm sure some of the things that happened to you are very similar to some things that happened to me when I was still in school," Severus said, moving around his desk to kneel next to Harry. "I know what it's like to come from a less than loving family."

"When I was younger, it was just locking me in the cupboard for a day or two without meals. Most of the time, it was after I didn't get their food cooked fast enough," Harry said, his eyes still trained on his lap. "I had been cooking since I was old enough to see over the stove with a step-stool."

Severus felt a surge of anger at thie confession. He had known those muggles would mistreat Harry, but he never thought they'd go as far as starving him.

"When I turned 6, I was told to do all the housework, on top of having to cook," Harry said. "I had to dust, vacuum, and all that. I also had to do the yardwork around the same age. Gardening, mowing, everything."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Severus asked, gently lifting Harry's chin.

"Because I knew no one would understand," Harry said, closing his eyes. He had expected bringing these memories up would hurt, but not this much.

"That's not all," he said. "When I started coming to Hogwarts, over the summers I was home, if I didn't finish things fast enough, my uncle started hitting me. At first, it was just once, but after a while, it started to be twice, three times, and more. Before my seventh year, he swore to me that if I returned once more, he was going to kill me."

When he finished, Harry had tears running down his cheeks. Severus was barely containing his rage at both Harry's mistreatment and Dumbledore's obvious blind eye. The old coot was 'napping' in his portrait, obviously having overheard the entire confession.

"My father never withheld food, but I know how physical punishment can change you," Severus said, gently taking one of Harry's hangs, trying to offer what comfort he could. "My father despised everything magical after he found out my mother was a witch. He wanted to 'beat the nonsense' out of me."

"That's exactly what my uncle had said," Harry said. "He wanted to 'beat the nonsense' out of me. Starving me was to try to get the magic to leave my body because it wasn't able to sustain itself. Unknown to him, my aunt would sneak me bits of food when he was glued to the TV or asleep for the night. She never actively stood up to him for me, but she was my silent wall. She'd sneer at me or make rude comments while he was in the room, but she'd always follow it with an apologetic look.

"Dudley was like his father until the dementors before my fifth year. After that, he was a lot like his mom. He'd be nice to me while Vernon was gone. He'd even started letting me hang out with his friends and him sometimes. If he knew when his father was going to be particularly angry, so he'd make an excuse to get out of the house, and he'd invite me along, even if he had to pay for me.

"It was almost like having the family I was supposed to when I was left there all those years ago. Aunt Petunia actually started giving me a few pounds when Dudley'd invite me out, so I could pay for myself."

Harry sighed and stopped talking there. His head ached, his heart ached, and he was emotionally worn. Remembering all of this was painful enough when he was alone. Now, he was telling another person about it.

"At least Dudley started looking out for you," Severus said. "It seems as though Petunia began to grow a bit of a brain also."

Harry just nodded, too tired to do much else. His eyes were drooping closed and his shoulders were falling forward. Severus saw this, and he gently lifted the younger man into his arms.

"Would you be alright with staying in my rooms tonight, Harry?" He asked, looking to Harry.

Harry just nodded, snuggling into Severus' arms. The older man smiled at this as he moved into the bedroom. He laid Harry on the bed, and transfigured his clothes into pajamas. He then changed into his own pajamas and slid into the bed next to Harry.

"I'm sorry to burden you with all that," Harry said, snuggling up against Severus. "But thank you for listening. It helps a lot to have that all off my chest."

"It was no problem, Harry," Severus said, holding the younger man gently.

Harry quickly fell asleep, the emotional drain having taken its toll on him.

Severus wasn't as lucky. His brain was whirling with the things Harry had told him. He had known life had been horrid for the young man, but he hadn't known about the beating or massive amount of chores. There was definately a fierce anger for Dumbledore and the muggles, but he had to keep it in check for Harry.

After a few hours of laying in bed with Harry in his arms, Severus fell into a quiet sleep.

~*~

Harry woke up, burying his head into Severus' shoulder. He had had a nightmare about his life at the Dursley's. He knew there were tears coursing down his cheeks, soaking into Severus' shirt, but he couldn't stop them. He hiccoughed slightly, causing Severus to jerk awake.

"Harry, what's the matter?" he asked, bringing the young man closer to him.

"Nightmare," Harry managed between sobs. He felt Severus' arms tighten around him, granting him comfort. He relaxed slightly, his sobs becoming less frequent.

"Calm down, Harry," Severus said, gently rubbing his back. "They can't hurt you any longer. I won't allow it."

Harry continued to cry for a short while, his tears having soaked the entire upper right side of Severus' shirt. However, the older man didn't seem to notice.

When Harry got his crying down a to a few sniffles, he pulled away from Severus slightly. His eyes were red and puffy, and he was sure there was a little more than just tears on Severus' shirt.

"I'm sorry for waking you up," he said, his eyes downcast.

"There's no need to apologize," Severus said, gently lifting Harry's chin. "It's what I wanted. I want to be able to comfort you when I can. That's what lovers do, Harry."

"I still feel like a stupid little child when I wake up crying over those monsters," Harry said, his green eyes meeting the onyx before him. "It happened so long ago..."

"Hey, it's Saturday," Severus said, trying to change the subject. "How about we spend the afternoon in Diagon Alley. I'm sure there's some shopping you still need to do. I know I have some to pick up."

"Shit, Christmas is in three days, I completely forgot!" Harry said, jumping out of bed. "I haven't gotten any of my shopping done!"

Severus chuckled as he watched his young lover whirl around the room, talking to himself. He stood and gently brought Harry into his arms, holding the younger man to him gently. He felt Harry relax against him, and soon there were strong arms slipping around him.

"Just relax, Harry. We'll get it all figured out," Severus said, still holding the younger man against himself. "I'm with you."

Harry nodded against Severus' chest, his eyes closed. The two stayed together for a short while, Harry drawing strength from Severus.

"Alright, I have to get to my rooms and get some stuff in order. Meet me in the entrance hall at 1?" Harry asked, looking up to Severus.

"Sounds good," Severus answered, smiling.

Harry leaned up, kissing Severus softly. He just pressed his lips to the older man's, as a sign of thanks and love. After he pulled away, he smiled before exiting the room and Severus' office.

~*~

James was just finishing his packing when one of his friends came up to him.

"Prof Potter wanted me to give this to you," he said, handing James a letter.

"Thanks, Jake," James said, sitting on his bed to read it.

_James,_

_Mind stopping by my office for lunch? I have a couple questions for you._

_Harry_

He smiled, grabbed his cloak, and went down to Harry's office, as it was quarter to noon already.

He made it up to Harry's office with a few minutes to spare, but he knocked on the door anyway.

"Come on in, James," Harry called, obviously working on something.

"Heya, Harry," James said, after closing the door behind himself. "What's up?"

"I've got to ask you something," Harry said, turning from his books.

"Whacha need?" James asked, lounging on the small couch.

Harry looked at the young Malfoy and chuckled. He had never seen a Malfoy who sat so casually or was so open and honest. Draco had a few things to learn from his younger brother.

"What would you like for Christmas?" Harry asked, sitting in his armchair. "What kind of stuff does Draco like?"

"Oh, well," James said, caught off guard. "I'm actually fascinated by Defense. It's really my favorite subject. And Draco is trying to get into Professional Quidditch, but he's planning on waiting under we can afford a new broom for him, on our own, you know?"

"Afford? What happened to the Malfoy Fortune?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"Oh, he refuses to use Father's money because it's 'dirty' money," James said, sheepishly. "He's much too proud."

"Well, I think I know what I'm getting you guys now, if you'd like to go grab something from the Hall. I forgot to order lunch." Harry said, shrugging. "Thanks for the help, James."

"You can call me Jim, Harry," James said, smiling to the professor. "It's not something everyone can call me, but you're one of those people I wouldn't mind doing it."

"Who else is allowed to call you Jim?" Harry asked, smiling.

"Professor Snape and Draco," James said, blushing slightly.

"So, it's a new thing?" Harry asked.

"Sort of. My parents were so strict, I was always James, and I hated it," James said, standing up. "So now that Draco's my guardian, I'm letting loose and relaxing a bit."

"You are one of a kind, Jim," Severus said, poking his head into the office.

"Thank you, Severus," James said, turning back to Harry. "I'm going to run to the Hall and grab some food before I leave for the holidays. It was nice talking to you again, Harry."

"Have a good holiday, James," Harry said, standing. Once the boy was out of the room, Harry stepped over in front Severus.

"You're late, Mr. Potter," Severus said, taking Harry into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I was chatting with Jim there," Harry answered, leaning up to press a kiss to Severus' cheek. "I needed to find something out so I could do all of my shopping in one go."

"It seems our Young Malfoy is a departure from his parents in every way," Severus said, hugging Harry tightly.

"You're definately correct," Harry said, chuckling.

James had everything that the Malfoys were against. Dark brown hair, tanned skin, and Gryffindor tendancies. Although he still had the regal upbringing they were known for, he was definately fighting it now that his over-protective parents were out of the picture. Draco was perfectly fine with him being in Gryffindor, while James had recieved a howler from his father, even from Azkaban.

"What do you say we get our show on the road," Severus said, after a few minutes of thought. "I've still got to buy for everyone."

"Sounds good," Harry said. "After talking to Jim, I've got two more people to buy for, on top of the handful I had already."

"Jim?" Severus said, smirking. "He's allowing you to call him that as well?"

"Yeah, he said he wouldn't mind me calling him that," Harry said, grabbing his cloak. "How many students are staying this holiday?"

"None," Severus said. "It's a Hogwarts first. There are no students remaining for the Christmas holidays. I've even let a number of the teachers to go home. As far as I know, it's just you and I in the entire castle, aside from the elves, whom I've given a holiday too."

"Wow, when we return from shopping, we'll be the only people left in the castle?" Harry asked, looking at Severus.

"Think of the mischeif we could get into," Severus said, smirking.

"Yes, Gryffindor Golden Boy and King of Slytherins alone in Hogwarts. Think of the headlines!" Harry said, sharing a laugh with Severus. "Let's get shopping!"

~*~

**A/N:** _So, here's some more angst, but it was needed. The next chapter should encompass the holidays. Sadly, I don't feel like writing shopping, so none of that, haha._

_I've been rather swamped lately, with work every night, and trying to squeeze in social time. I had the last day off, so I managed to squeeze this chapter out. I've been getting weekends off lately, so maybe I'll be able to write chapter 8 and get it up next weekend. We'll have to see._

_Much love,  
-KD _


	9. IMPORTANT NOTE 2

Hey guys,

I know I've been really slow on the writing lately. I've been dealing with a quite impossible writer's block, and haven't had a lot of time to get through it.

A big part of it is that no one reveiws my stories anymore. I just get a butt-load of faves and alerts. While those are nice, I much prefer reveiws. At least that way, I can tell if you guys are enjoying my stories or if I need to majorly overhaul the plots.

Until my writer's block gets worked through, I guess I won't be posting much. Reveiws would probably help get me out of it, but until then...

Later,

KD


End file.
